Hati Lautan
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Bagi Oikawa, laut adalah sahabatnya, keluarganya, dan bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. / Repost from Wattpad / Alternative Universe / Friendship OikawaIwaizumi / RnR?


**HATI LAUTAN**

**Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk menyalurkan hasrat menulis penulis. Fanfiksi ini adalah sebuah fiksi, jika ada kesamaan alur, cerita, latar itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Hati-hati _misstypes, OOCness._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bagi Oikawa, laut bukanlah musuhnya. Laut adalah rumahnya. Semilir angin yang tiap hembusannya membawa pekatnya garam laut, ombak besar-kecil yang tidak lelah mendorongnya ke tujuan, burung camar yang senantiasa berkaok riuh ketika ia dan kru hendak berlabuh ke pulau baru.

Semua itu bagai keluarganya.

Jika kau bertanya, apakah sebegitu pentingnya laut baginya, dibandingkan keluarga aslinya di penghujung daratan, maka jawabannya tetaplah ya. Karena rumah sederhana tempat berkumpul saudara-saudaranya itu sudah kosong tertinggal sepuluh tahun lamanya. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Keluarganya sudah tiada.

Satu-satunya yang ia punya hanyalah laut. Tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Tempatnya bertarung melawan kesendirian, hingga tiba seorang pemuda dengan pangkat masih di bawahnya yang seorang _First_-_man_, datang dan memberinya makna keluarga.

Seorang ABK yang hanya ingin kabur dari keluarganya di kota kecil, dengan mantab ikut dengannya mengarungi samudera mencari emas di ujung pelangi. Ketika ditanya apakah pemuda itu tidak takut mengarungi lautan demi mencari langkanya minyak dalam perut seekor paus, maka jawabnya,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti kapal ini. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan kembali."

Oikawa merasa lucu untuk suatu hal, sekaligus merasa beruntung menemui pemuda ini. Biasanya ABK amatir sepertinya akan ragu-ragu naik dan meminta diturunkan di pulau berikutnya karena mabuk laut. Tetapi pemuda ini? Bahkan gemetar berjalan di tepi haluan saja tidak.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Oikawa.

"Iwaizumi Hajime."

* * *

Hari berganti bulan, bulan menyulam musim, dan musim menyemai tahun. Sepertinya paus kala itu memang sudah pandai bermigrasi, menghindar dari pemburu paus seperti Oikawa dan kapalnya. Samudera demi samudera diarungi. Bahkan untuk mengisi empat puluh barel saja susah sekali, bagaimana Oikawa menepati janjinya untuk mengisi dua ribu barel dengan minyak paus?

"Tidak perlu tergesa. Kita pasti menemukannya." Iwaizumi menemani Oikawa yang terdiam menatap lautan yang gelap. "Kau pasti menemukannya."

Kala itu, Oikawa tidak percaya pada perkataan Iwaizumi yang kelewat naïf. Ini sudah tahun kedua sejak pelayaran mereka, dan bahkan perbekalan hampir habis. Mungkin Oikawa memang harus menunda kenaikan pangkatnya menjadi kapten dan menyimpan impiannya itu di hari tua.

Namun, lautan berkata lain. Dengan kabar burung seadanya, didapat cerita legenda tentang paus putih raksasa.

* * *

"Dengar!"

Oikawa berlari dari dalam lambung kapal. Para ABK berseru-seru kegirangan. Ada paus berkeriyapan di jarak seribu meter dari kapal mereka. Oikawa tidak perlu lagi membidik teropong. Waktunya berburu!

"Turunkan sekoci! Gulung layarnya! Siapkan tombak! Kita panen besar hari ini!"

Semua ABK riuh melakukan pekerjaan. Iwaizumi menyeringai pada Oikawa.

"Lihat? Apa kubilang?"

Oikawa tidak pernah merasa sesemangat ini. Ia langsung terjun ke sekoci demi tangkapan besar. Satu persatu sekoci mendapat hasil buruan. Lumayan besar karena banyak sekali paus di sana. Sekoci milik Oikawa dan Iwaizumi masih membidik sasaran. Iwaizumi yang mengayuh dayung terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Baru saja Oikawa hendak mengayunkan tombak, sesosok raksasa putih menyapu sepertiga sekoci. Para ABK terjatuh tenggelam ke dalam lautan. Seketika ngeri menghantui mereka.

"P-paus putih…"

Oikawa memicingkan mata melihat sosok paus putih yang panjangnya sampai puluhan meter. Iwaizumi tidak mengedipkan matanya.

"Dayung! Kita tangkap buruan kita!" Oikawa berseru kencang.

ABK yang bersamanya mendadak ragu. Mereka semua melihat kawan-kawannya mati tersapu ekor paus itu, dan sekarang mereka harus membunuhnya?

"Kau gila!? Kau mau kita mati di sini?!" Iwaizumi membentak atasannya itu.

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan mati, karena kita akan mendapatkannya! Ayo!"

Dayung-dayung dikayuh serentak. Suasana tegang oleh paus putih yang masih berenang-renang ganas menunggu sekoci lain. Oikawa mantab berpijak pada haluan. Tangannya menggenggam tombak terbesar. Saat dirasa jarak sudah cukup baginya, ia melempar tombak itu mengenai kepala sang paus. Sang paus berontak, sekoci Oikawa tersapu juga oleh ekornya yang seperti kipas raksasa.

Oikawa limbung. Jatuh ke laut.

* * *

Oikawa masih merasa laut adalah bagian dari kehidupannya. Laut adalah keluarganya. Tempat ia berkeluh kesah. Tempat ia menemukan bagian jiwanya yang hilang. Tempat ia bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Laut adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

Dan laut, adalah tempat raganya tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

**Tamat.**

**A/N**

Sedikit glosary :

First-man : tangan kanan kapten kapal. Bisa dibilang orang kedua yang berkuasa setelah kapten di sebuah kapal.

ABK : Anak Buah Kapal.

Sekoci : perahu kecil. Biasanya digunakan di saat darurat, misalnya kapal karam dan penumpang harus mengungsi.


End file.
